Moonlit Lunacy
by Sailor GaOn Donut
Summary: Based on Manga. Eternal Sailor Moon has turned evil. Who will save her? a quote from the fanfic's first chapter: Then… an unholy smile graced her face.


Title: Moonlit Lunacy

Part: 1

Chapter 1: Angry Moon

Crossovers: Manga and anime sailor Moon

Disclaimer:Sailor moon ( ( Bishoujo Sera Senshi Muun) Anime and Manga ),Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon series and the images thereof are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TOEI, CBC, Bandai, DiC Entertainment, Cloverway, Pioneer, ADV, and all other companies that hold legal rights to the show. The fan fiction author makes no claim of affiliation or contact with any of the above entities. No copyright infringement is intended. This serious fan fiction is intended for the amusement of me, other fans and well… please don't sue me, any of you big companies and people! I have no money to pay all of you! I will remove the fanfic, if anyone official asks me to…

Quote of the day:

"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long enough into an abyss, the abyss gazes also gazes into you."

- Friedrich Nietzsche**

"Go to hell, Usagi. You are weak and stupid!" Rei was angrily saying."No! It's all lies! Shut up!"She yelled in anguish as she listened to their words. The words… of the warped memories, the words of her twisted dreams… the words of a broken world…

"I hate her. She should never be the leader." Rei was speaking. "She will never be strong enough." Makoto snidely spoke and smirked darkly. "She is not smart enough." Ami spoke and had a cold look on her face. Minako spoke coldly. "She is too naïve… she has never seen or felt pain." Setsuna spoke coldly.

"She will never comprehend the importance of the future." Hotaru spoke cruelly. "I only became her friend because of Chibiusa." Haruka spoke. "She can't become stronger. She is weak." Michiru spoke. "She is an inelegant child." Mamoru was disdainful. "I only love her because it is fate." Chibiusa spoke and that was the last straw. "She is too stupid and lazy. How can she even be my mother?"

Usagi cringed. No, they did not hate her. They did not... it was all lies. Usagi bit her lips and closed her eyes."No… this … You lie… shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" She was screaming. She was crying. She was confused. The darkness surrounded her. A cold voice spoke to her. "Serenity, listen to them. Can you feel the hate? Can you hear their nasty words? Take action, destroy them! Hurt them. Kill them! Fight them and destroy the earth. You have the power. You must take revenge. You must imbue me with your power…"

She bit her lips and let out a breath. She closed her eyes. Her fists were clenched with rage. In the right frame of mind, she would have never listened to the cold voice. She would have defied it and defeated it. However she was broken now, angry and feeling lonely. The broken and lonely feelings would help the voice taint her.

Then, something in her snapped. It snapped like a cliff crumbling into dust. A strong flare of rage filled her as she saw their condescending faces. A sense of fury filled her mind. She then spoke. "I want revenge." A pitiless expression was on her face. As she spoke, all the images of the insults, the doubts and taunts… they all shattered. The cold, angry and vengeful words made her decision. Shadows whirled around her, tainting her…

Usagi smiled darkly."Who are you? Your power…" she spoke softly, looking at the scenes of hatred, insults and doubt with rage. She wanted all of them gone. She wanted them all to die. The voice spoke. "I am rage, I am vengeance. I am chaos." She had a small grin on her face. "So, you are my archenemy…" she spoke. The voice then corrected her.

"No, you were my enemy, but now, we shall be allies."Usagi's smile became wider. Her forehead glowed. The crescent moon appeared only to shatter and be replaced with a glowing black star with eight points. Usagi then spoke hollowly. "I choose it. I like it…Hatred… vengeance and… chaos." she spoke. "I choose it , vengeance... and their pain." Her hands were clenched and she shook with rage.

A shadow appeared in front of her. It had a sinister smile and it spoke. "You have made a good choice." Then, it merged with her…

In her unconscious state, her symbol, a golden crescent moon appeared momentarily on her forehead, before being replaced with an upturned black crescent moon. Then that vanished. As all of that happened, an eight pointed star symbol floated above that and faded. An hour later, Usagi woke up and she smiled darkly. She stared at the clock darkly. It was ringing. She was early. She blinked. Then, she giggled as a dark thought entered her head. The thought was: All of them will die by my hands…

That was the thought that ran through her head. She was bent on obliterating all she had once held dear. Usagi then grabbed her eternal brooch and looked at it. "It's weak… This is not my true power. I want more power… I want the power of the stars... the universe... the full powers of the cosmos..." she spoke coldly. Chaos, which had been the sinister voice, the horrible shadow and the cause of Usagi's shattering dream, spoke in her mind.

"Visit them. Hate them and I will lend you my power…You will gain your truth." Usagi smiled. She would do that. She then got changed. She fastened the brooch to her uniform. Then, she went to school. That day would be a nightmarish day for her family, friends, and teacher and fellow classmates.

Afterward, at Juuban High school, she behaved normally for the first half of the period.

The sensei, Ayugai Satoshi was handing out a pop quiz. Then, she heard the voice whisper. "Do it now. Hurt them." Usagi smiled darkly. She put up her hand as the Sensei walked towards her. He looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

She was not a student who normally had any interest in mathematics… so why was she holding her hand up?

That was the thought that entered his head just before she spoke. Her voice was cold and cruel. "Sensei, I will not be doing that test. For you see, I will bring about the end of the world. I shall ruin it all..." She then slammed her raised hand onto the desk. "I will bring a rule of pain and darkness..." When she spoke, it was unbelievable. The teacher, Satoshi… blinked. Then, Satoshi looked at her disbelievingly. "Are you joking? This is not funny. I will not have such a prank played upon…"

Then he was silenced as she stood up. She had a merciless and evil look on her face. It was like she had changed into a completely different person. She smiled and shouted the words that would change his world. She tilted her head and smiled coldly. Then, she raised her hand and the Eternal Moon Article in the air and yelled. "What I said was the truth. I wasn't joking sensei…Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

In a blinding flash of wondrous lights, a chalice with crescent moons and feathers and five seconds, Usagi had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She had the wings and everything… Even her Eternal Tier was in her right hand. However… there was one thing odd about her. Her sigil, the crescent moon on her forehead… It was black and upturned.

"No… This can't be…" The teacher was aghast and he nervously and hastily retreated. This was shocking. "Holy freaking shit… she is Eternal Sailor Moon…" A few other students mumbled in unison. A few other students had screamed and just looked absolutely horrified and amazed.

Eternal Sailor Moon heard them and she was pleased. She then giggled and spoke in an uncharacteristically psychotic tone, "Ooh, yes… I finally get to transform! Hee, hee! Yes! Everyone will suffer! Yes... suffer... oh... oh yes...Master chaos will be happy with me. It was fun pretending to be good. Well being bad is better. Now…I will start with school and you…All of you will perish. Let's have some fun…" Usagi smiled.

Usagi spoke slowly, in a menacing and derisive tone. Satoshi shuddered. She then pointed a finger at Satoshi and spoke quietly. "You will be my slave…My evil... evil slave... yes... You will be my servant." Her scepter appeared and her lips curled into a nasty smile. Satoshi started to back away. This was impossible. Usagi was not evil right? She could not possibly be a crazy villain…

But it was happening.

Most of the students were frozen in their seats, frozen with fear,horror and shock.

A student tried to stop her but as he lunged at her, she whispered. " Moonlit Persecution sphere…" Then, she merely and callously hurled a dark ball of glowing energy at him. The student screamed and fell unconscious on the floor. Eternal Sailor Moon giggled. After that, she spoke in disgust."Hee, hee… how weak, stupid and pathetic was that? I am invincible."

Four students who were in the same class as Usagi watched in horror as Usagi spoke coldly. This was not good. Minako gulped and spoke, "We have to do something!" Rei spoke in an undertone, "Yes, but what can we do? Usagi-chan is our friend and can't... we can't hurt her." Minako spoke and sighed. "We must transform!" she whispered fiercely. "Yes, but what about our identities…" Makoto whispered. Ami looked stern. "We will take the risk. We can't let her cause havoc. We need to stop her!"Ami looked determined and spoke. "We will get her back to normal… our beloved princess…" Makoto spoke.

A resolution… common and strong was within the four. Then, Minako started it. "Minna, Henshin yo!" Rei, Ami and Makoto also followed suit. "Hai!" They all yelled, stood up and raised their hands. Then, they all yelled in this order…

"Venus crystal power! Make up!" "Mars crystal power! Make up!" "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!" "Jupiter crystal power! Make up!"

Within two seconds, with orange, red, blue and green lights... The four had transformed.

Now, the sensei and the other students were beyond shock and disbelief.

Sailor Venus then pointed at Eternal Sailor Moon and yelled. "This is not you!Listen to me.. Yamete, Usagi-chan, onegai!"

Eternal Sailor Moon glared at her. Then she spoke haughtily.

"Eternal Sailor Venus… I am enjoying this. Why should I stop? You shall taste my wrath. Starlight honeymoon evil kiss!"

It was a deviation of one word but it caused havoc. It was not rainbow-hued. It was in shades of grey and it spoke of great evil. Eternal Sailor Venus dodged the attack as it barreled at her. It missed her by an inch. It crashed into a wall and it went breaking through the wall with little effort. The wall crumbled. There was a pile of rubble on the floor and on the grounds below. The sensei and all the students screamed as they scrambled away from the falling debris.

Eternal Sailor Venus blinked. Her eyes widened. She looked horrified. The other three saw the destruction and were baffled, horrified and shocked. How could this be? How could she be so powerful, so violent and evil? Eternal Sailor Moon…She had blasted through a wall? How in the world was this happening? Usagi… why was she doing this? She knew that she had no choice now. Since diplomacy was futile, aggression would have to snap the princess out of the madness she was in…

She pointed at their now-deranged princess. She looked at the insane eternal sailor Senshi and yelled. "Attack her! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She blew a deadly kiss in the shape of a golden-orange heart at the enemy, who was also Eternal Sailor Moon...

The other three hesitated for a second, but started to yell out their attacks. All the inner sailor senshi knew that she was no longer the Usagi they knew.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Eternal Sailor Mercury yelled. A swirling stream of water formed a sphere, which she guided in an arc with her right hand. She then dropped it and it splashed at her feet. It then swirled around her body madly. She then raised her arms above her head and shoved them in front of her, sending forth a large column of water that divided into smaller columns, and it sought Eternal Sailor Moon…

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter yelled. Leaves swirled around her, and they flew at Eternal Sailor Moon…

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Eternal Sailor Mars yelled. She held an arrow made of fire. She aimed it at Eternal Sailor Moon. She pulled it and then unleashed it…

Eternal Sailor Moon merely smiled and held up a hand. Then, an unknown force stopped all their attacks. The inner sailors were stunned. Then, the attacks reversed their trajectory and hit all the inner sailor senshi, making them fall to the floor. It also forced them to turn back into their civilian forms.

"What? This can't be!" Minako shouted and stared in shock, her arms and legs were in pain. Minako stared at Usagi, bewildered. This… it was very wrong. Rei was in disbelief. She had some burns on her arms. "She stopped my arrow!" Ami was stunned. She was drenched and feeling strangely exhausted. She had only used one attack... so why was she feeling so tired? She stared at her hands. Makoto was shocked. "That... that was my most powerful attack..." Makoto blinked. Some leaves were stuck in her hair and she was struggling to get up.

Makoto muttered, "What the hell did she do? How could she even do that? I thought that was not possible…" The other three inner sailor senshi agreed. Most of all, in their minds... they all wondered: How does she possess so much power? She forced our attacks and transformations to reverse...

Stop hurting them! No… no! No…I don't want this! A small voice in Usagi's head screamed. But Eternal Sailor Moon mercilessly thrust the voice into the depths of her mind and smirked darkly. The plan was going well. They would all die soon. Eternal Sailor Moon then smiled darkly. "You are all weak. Your attacks were useless. That was futile. You can't defeat me. I am your princess..." she spoke coldly. She spoke as if they were puny insects to be crushed.

Rei turned pale. She recalled their previous enemies...

Minako was biting her lip and holding back the urge to cry. "No...no...please...hime..."

Ami was shocked and tried to transform again, but to no avail

Makoto stood up and wavered slightly but had a grim look on her face. "We won't let you!"

Eternal Sailor Moon's lips curled into a horrible smile. It was a smile that spoke of pain, destruction and agony.

She smirked and spoke...

"What can all of you do? I am more powerful. The truth that chaos has shown... i see it now!" She raved in a delusional way. She craved revenge but the need for power was greater. She would toy with them first. They would pay for their sins. She then looked at the sky and spoke. "The world will be mine and you all are useless… Whatever you all do, it will not work. Just prepare to die and look at a crimson bloody world."

Then… an unholy smile graced her face.

Author's notes:

I had to do this. I had to…

It's a psychological need of mine; I need to see an evil Usagi Tsukino…

But this will have a happy ending (I promise)… with angst. I am not sure how to explain it but I have an urge… a need to write this. I need to forgive someone, but I can't really let go of the emotional baggage, so this fan fiction is the one and only way to let my emotions go wild.

This is for me, an emotional thing...something of rage and forgiveness, sins and redemption. It is a catharsis of sorts for me…

So to all of you who are the people who read of this fan fiction, I ask of you one thing: please put up with the morose crap in this Author's Note.

This is a parallel Sailor Moon world of sorts. It is a combination of the manga and anime mixed together. Certain things of the anime and manga have been omitted.

This will be nine chapters, No more, no less. The story= eight chapters. An epilogue will be the ninth chapter.

A general idea of the whole storyline will be given in a ninth chapter, an epilogue (not a true chapter, but it will be important).

Satoshi Ayugai = a fan made character, my own character. He is just an unimportant yet important character. Read on and you will see. Note: the reason why I put his name as Ayugai Satoshi is due to this: In Japan the surname should come first, despite the regular use of the Western style. Most surnames consist of two kanji characters.

Damn, I am strange.

Inspired by:

Songs: Despicable Me by Pharrel Williams Inspired by Movies: Despicable Me

Anime/ Manga:

Sailor Moon (what can I say? This one is a: duh!)

Naruto ( Oddly enough…)

Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

Made –up attacks:

Moonlit Persecution sphere = a dark ball of chaotic energies that will race at an enemy and cause them enormous pain, then the enemy falls unconscious or will get injured

Starlight honeymoon evil kiss= a tainted and slightly more powerful version of Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss.

Japanese words:

Sensei = teacher

Chan=-chan ~ -friend (Usagi-chan means Usagi-friend)

Minna, henshin yo! = Everyone, transform!

Hai= yes

Yamete! = stop!

Onegai= please

Senshi= soldier

hime= princess

summary: Usagi has turned evil under Chao's control. Can anyone save her?

note: this is an old fanfic( from 2010), but has a few revisions being made to it.


End file.
